


Prussia x Reader: Boring!

by LeviJaegerBombastic4242564



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJaegerBombastic4242564/pseuds/LeviJaegerBombastic4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a gift I wrote for a buddy on dA.</p><p>Just a small little fluffy sorta thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussia x Reader: Boring!

Giiillll!" You whined as you looked at the Prussian from your place on the couch. "I'm boreeeedddd!"

"Then go do something, (n/n)." He replied, glancing outside through the frosted window. Patches of white were visible on the hard ground.

"Like what? There's nothing! I've already beat (fav. Game), like, a million times! Plus, (fav. Youtuber ) hasn't posted anymore videos yet!"

"Watch a movie."

"I can't sit still for that long!"

"Read?"

"How 'bout no? I can only read Harry Potter a certain amount of times!"

"Draw?"

"Im not in a drawing mood!"

"Why don't we have a snowball fight?" Gilbert suggested, smiling at you.

"Because that means I'd have to go outside. It's too cold!" 

"Aw, C'mon! Its not that cold, (y/n)," he reached over and ruffled your hair, "it'll be awesome!"

"..."

"Please?" He pleaded, giving you big puppy eyes and a cute pout.

"Fine...."

He let out a small cheer and sprinted down the hall as you slowly stood up, grabbing a coat. A small yellow bird, known by the name of Gilbird, fluttered in and chirped, looking sleepy.

You smiled at the creature and held out your hand, giggling as it landed on your palm, "Its too cold outside, huh, Gilbird?"

The bird chirped and fell asleep, and you placed him on top of one of your scarves that was conviently sitting on the table.

"Gilbert, hurry your ass up!" You called, placing a (f/c) beanie over your (h/c) locks.

His pale face appeared around the corner, part of his mouth hidden by the light grey scarf he was wearing. You rolled your eyes and trotted over to the door before pulling it open and shivering at the cold blast of air that hit your face.

Gil laughed a bit at your reaction and stepped outside. It was freezing fucking cold, but Gilbert, being the egotistical idiot he was, tried not to show the he was freezing his ass off. You, on the other hand, were shaking like hell, arms wrapped around yourself.

"Kese~ You alright over there, (n/n)?~" he teased.

You just glared back,"I hate you, y-you know t-that?"

"You keep telling yourself that~"

The white-haired man child turned around and started scooping up some snow. Suddenly, something wet, and cold hit his ass, and he squeaked and blushed in embarrassment.

Turning around quickly, Gilbert saw that you were gone, leaving behind a trail of converse prints in the snow.

"(Y/n)?" He said, walking up to the door, his pants a bit wet.

Reaching out a hand, he twisted the door knob.

Shit, he thought, She locked the door.

You just smirked at him from the warmth of the house,"Something wrong, Gil?~"

He gulped, "N-nein..."

"Is it cold out there~?"

"Not at all...~"

~~~~~

After about half an hour, Gilbert practically begged to come inside, teeth chattering.

Of course you let him in, "I though it wasn't cold outside ~"

He replied with, "It wasn't ~ I was just bored~"

"Mmhmm, sure~" You said, flopping on the couch.

He sat next to you and pulled off his beanie.

"..."

"..."

You cuddled up to him and sighed.

He smiled and welcomed the heat from your body, wrapping an arm around you,"Okay...Maybe it was a bit cold."

You kissed his cheek, "That's what I thought~"


End file.
